


Introduction

by crosschord



Series: The Crow and the Snow Angel: A Series of QroWin Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qrowin - Freeform, snowbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: It was on another mission when Winter first met Qrow. The military had been called in, and Winter was given orders to rendezvous with the huntsman that had been ordered to scout the area and report back to Ironwood. At the time, she couldn’t figure out why she had to meet the man in a bar, but when she walked into the seedy joint, she was tempted to turn around and walk back out.





	Introduction

It was on another mission when Winter first met Qrow. The military had been called in, and Winter was given orders to rendezvous with the huntsman that had been ordered to scout the area and report back to Ironwood. At the time, she couldn’t figure out why she had to meet the man in a bar, but when she walked into the seedy joint, she was tempted to turn around and walk back out.

She was only a few steps into the place when a hand grabbed her arm and a rough voice was talking into her ear. “You must be the Specialist Jimmy sent over. He didn’t tell me my contact would be so attractive.”

Winter wrenched her arm out of the vice grip it was being held in and took a few steps back. “You must be Qrow,” she replied, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. “General Ironwood warned me to watch my step around you.”

A low chuckle escaped Qrow’s lips before he placed a hand on the small of her back and started to lead her further in towards a table. “So the good General has been telling stories about me, huh?” Pulling out a chair, Qrow sat down and waved a hand at the seat opposite him. “Don’t believe everything he says.”

“Unfortunately for you, I believe him.” Winter took a seat and folded her hands on the table. “Trust me, I know exactly what kind of man you are.”

Qrow smirked and placed his arms on the table, leaning forward. "And exactly what kind of man am I? Charming? Handsome? Good in bed? Not like Jimmy knows anything about the last one. He's not my type." 

Rolling her eyes, Winter signaled to the server and ordered a whiskey, neat. "He told me you're brash, irrational, you act before you think, and that you would hit on me." Her drink arrived and she took a sip, hiding a grimace as she swallowed the brown liquid. It was cheap, which didn't surprise her, but it had been a long day and Winter needed the drink.

Red eyes watched her intently as she continued to drink her whiskey, and Winter looked up, her own blue eyes meeting them. "Is something wrong?"

"Would it be so bad if I did hit on you?" said Qrow, downing the alcohol that appeared in front of him without him asking for it. "Besides, I don't even know your name. I mean, you are--"

Winter cut him off before he could say any more. "It's Winter Schnee. You're not my type and I can tell you now, I will never sleep with you." She finished her drink and stood. "Now, you have information for me?"

Qrow sighed and stood as well, throwing some credits on the table. "Yeah fine. We have to go to my room though, if the Ice Queen is fine with that."

Wary, but unsure of what else to do, Winter stood and followed him the short distance up the street to a hotel that was marginally nicer than the bar she met him at. They were both quiet, Winter just wanting to finish the job and go back to Atlas. Qrow led her up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door, fumbling with the key.

After a moment, Qrow finally opened the door, sweeping an arm in front of him. "After you."

Winter stepped into the room and looked around. It was spartan, with only a few pieces of furniture scattered around the room, the view out the window looking out to a dingy alley. On the dresser were a few empty bottles of various types of alcohol. She heard the door close and a footstep behind her, and when she turned, Qrow was standing right behind her.

Before she could say anything, Qrow closed the small distance between them and kissed her, Winter's lips soft and tasting like the whiskey she had been drinking earlier. She gasped softly, her instincts telling her to push him away, but for some reason she couldn't. All she could do was place her gloved hands on his shoulders and step closer, their bodies flush with each other.

The next thing she knew, she was unbuttoning his shirt and tugging at his belt, breaking away from the kiss to pull off her gloves and toss them to the side. Qrow pulled the pins out of her hair, loosening the bun she normally wore and running his fingers through the silvery locks. Winter's hair tumbled down her back and Qrow's breath hitched a bit as he watched, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

One by one, they quickly peeled pieces of clothing off each other until they were fully undressed, Qrow pushing Winter back towards the bed until she hit it and fell onto it. He took a moment to admire the Ice Queen laying before him with a smirk on her face, her own eyes tracing over his muscled body. Reaching a hand up, Qrow pushed his bangs from his eyes before crawling onto the bed and covering her body with his own.

Not a word was said as Qrow kissed Winter again, his teeth tugging on her lower lip. He pulled away and started to kiss his way down her neck, biting the skin and sucking on it to leave a mark. He knew the high collar of the uniform would cover it up, so he wasn't too concerned about General Ironwood seeing it and questioning Winter about it. 

Winter's back arched up, her body wanting,  _needing_  Qrow to fuck her. He barely did anything to her, yet all she wanted was for him to continue touching her, for him to kiss her senseless. "Please...." she whispered, a hand gripping the hair at the back of Qrow's head, pulling it back up to her face. "Just.....now."

Qrow's eyes looked into hers, dark with longing and desire. "So the Ice Queen changed her mind, huh?"

"I can always leave," Winter shot back as she started to sit up.

Gripping the back of her knees and raising them up to her waist, Qrow laughed, giving her a quick, hard kiss. "And I say no." 

With that, Qrow swiftly entered her, Winter crying out as her fingers dug into his shoulders. After pausing for a moment, Qrow started to move, a moan escaping his lips as he tried to keep control of himself and not go too fast, wanting to last for as long as he could.

The room was warm, but neither of them seemed to notice. Winter tipped her head back as Qrow bit the sensitive skin of her neck again, eliciting a loud cry. Her nails scratched up his bare back leaving harsh red marks as he continued to thrust into her, groaning softly. Winter knew she was close, but she didn’t want this to end.

Qrow could feel her tightening around him and moved a bit faster. Winter's breathing picked up and she dug her nails into his upper back, crying out. "Qrow....oh..........yes..........." Her moans of pleasure growing louder as she moved with him, finally tensing as she cried out his name again, reaching her orgasm.

A moment later, Qrow tensed as well, reaching his peak. His breathing heavy, he pulled out of Winter and rested his forehead against hers, lowering his body onto the bed.

Winter wasn't sure what to do. After her heart stopped racing, she figured she would leave. After all, there was no reason for her to be in the room with him any more. But Qrow rolled over onto his side and buried his face into her neck, an arm draping over her stomach.

"Stay," he said, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure why he said that, considering he never spent the night with any of his conquests. But this time it was...different. Qrow felt Winter relax as his fingers gently ran up and down her side. "If Ironwood asks, tell him I wasn't there at the assigned time, and you had to meet the next day."

Winter closed her eyes and started to run her fingers through his hair. ".....all right. I have no problem blaming this on you."

Qrow chuckled as he started to drift off. At least he could say the two of them were introduced to each other.


End file.
